


Blood orange

by Himatira



Category: hello charlotte
Genre: Other, Suicide, like hard, please be wary, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himatira/pseuds/Himatira
Summary: Sad time I guess I think Aiden is neat so take this brain sludge attempt at angst.
Relationships: Like fuck if I know
Kudos: 7





	Blood orange

**Author's Note:**

> Cri

Back and forth and back and forth   
And back and forth again

Then night was silent, not even the humdrum buzzing of the walls was there to distract one of the tenants who happened to be less than asleep at this time.

Walking back  
And forth  
Until the sound of footsteps from the bathroom pattered out and ended with a loud thump as if someone had hit the floor.

A man stared up at the ceiling, adjusting from void to surreal and horrid creatures dancing on the blood dampened wallpaper to a blinding rage almost as if the whole world was a nuisance.

The man or so he called himself had already checked in with doctor Huxley, he felt connected to the man almost. Maybe they could’ve been close if not for the fact that that same doctor had ruined his life.

Maybe in another life he’d learn to love, feel for others.  
Maybe in this life he already knew what it felt like, but. The child he called his empathy just as much as his “dear girl” was long gone.  
And In her place was an impostor, someone who was destined to die over and over for what? Just to come back again and be nothing less of a nuisance.  
As much as Q84 vexed him he felt that this persona cared for her. This fake extension of himself wanted her to be okay, but he had no idea how much longer he could keep that up if his very identity was washed away in his hopeless sea of a mind.

He got up and walked into a room, and saw bennett and Felix. Passed out on top of one another.  
Aiden oh so carefully slid a letter under Bennett’s hand.  
“Goodbye, I think you had a lot of personality. Even if we never got along.”

He walked into the next he saw.  
Sliding open the door to see the other workers. Florence was snoring, her arms leaning out of the sides of her bunk lazily.  
He leaned in and tried not to cry, she was one of his closest friends after all. He didn’t even understand why he was feeling like this, but he felt a chasm grow in his chest as he let go of her. And went into the next.

And there he found Henry, moving too much to be asleep but too still to be awake.  
His eyes glazed over in the same trance they were both walking around in. Becoming garbage of the mind together.

Playfully he leaned in and ruffled his hair before sliding the same Letter in front of him.  
“Goodbye Doctor Huxley, I don’t know if I can forgive you and I hate seeing what you’ve become but... I hope you find peace as well one day. I’ll be waiting for you.”

And finally came to her room, Charlotte Wiltshire. Number Q84 what she called herself when she slipped up on occasion. Or while seemingly talking to nobody.  
He sat at the edge of the bed listening to her breathing, it was tranquil. A wonderful thing to imprint before going forward with what he had planned.

He picked her up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.  
“Goodnight, Wiltshire.”  
Aiden went back into the bathroom one more time and got to work with his final duty.  
He would end his life

He looked in the mirror, face an asymmetrical mess at this point. Fuck, the wave of emotion was ruining his shape. maybe. It was time to let go of this persona.  
Maybe he would be free once he was truly gone.

It started with a meat cleaver, swift cuts to the arm sliding off layers of meat and ooze. Blood filling the sink as it all slid off the bone into a scarlet amalgamation.  
It was disgusting, it was unclean.  
But it was a part of him no matter what.  
But he wasn’t bleeding fast enough.   
He sawed at his limbs until his bones cracked, chipping the knife into the carnage with the force Leading him to dig craters in his skin with his bare hands.

And it fucking hurt.  
Aiden felt empty, his entire body stinging white hot from the exposed bones. Both a dull and sharp aura circulating throughout his body.  
so tired.  
His eyes went heavy as the burning faded to static, he made one final move with what was left of his knife and strength. And went for the heart.  
It felt almost relaxing, as it all started to fade to black.  
Blood was rising out of his throat as he choked oh his own lung fluids.   
“Maybe,,, I didn’t need to be anyone in the end. I hope I was good enough. Goodnight”

In the morning there was a rusted metallic miasma in the house, coming from the bathroom.  
The door was opened to find the walls painted with the wroxing remains of an ex tenant.  
But, as the remains were brought together through the tears of the others.  
And as it all fit together for one last time.  
They could see  
Their dear butler had died smiling.


End file.
